


A Welcome Surprise

by Phoe77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Appreciation, Fat McCree, M/M, Unintended Weight Gain, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoe77/pseuds/Phoe77
Summary: After being together for so long, you think you know a person pretty well.  But seeing someone every day can make it easier not to notice gradual changes until something out of the ordinary draws attention to them.





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that was inspired by a story that I probably read for the first time over 15 years ago and just recently found again. It's nowhere near as good as that story, but I like how it turned out (as much as I ever actually like my own writing). I hope others enjoy it too.

  


“Hey darlin’, what happened to my jeans?” McCree shouted from the bedroom. He’d had the jeans in question for years and they were his favorite: worn and faded but still the most comfortable pair he’d ever had. Like almost all the other household chores, he left laundry to Hanzo for both their sake. This was more like something that would happen if he tried to use the washing machine, and Hanzo almost never made mistakes.

“What do you mean?” Hanzo asked as he joining him in the bedroom, but McCree didn’t even need to answer. All it took was a quick glance at the partially dressed man in front of him to show the problem clearly enough. 

Standing before him with a sheepish smile on his face was the man that he loved, looking completely ridiculous with his jeans wedged half-way up his legs. Somehow he’d managed to get them up over his knees, but no no amount of struggling or shimmying seemed capable of getting them up more than a couple of inches over his thick thighs.

“Ya must’ve shrunk ‘em in the wash, hun.”

“Doubtful,” the archer huffed as he processed the situation. Certain as he was that he hadn’t shrunk them, he was still at a loss for a better answer. Neither of them had encountered a problem like this with their clothes before. “Perhaps you picked up a pair of mine by mistake?”

“Don’t think so,” he chuckled. “I ain’t got anything fancy enough to look like somethin’ of yours.”

Hanzo nodded his agreement before speaking again. “You’re certain they won’t fit?”

“Pretty sure, hun,” the cowboy replied wryly. Grabbing the ends, he yanked the fabric up forcefully a couple times. All that did was start his thighs quivering slightly.

“Let me help.”

Before McCree could protest, Hanzo had taken hold of the front of his jeans and began pulling. Unable to help himself, he rolled his eyes. What good would it do him if the only way he could get his pants up was with someone helping him? Still, it was the thought that counted and the fabric digging into his flesh while his better half pulled on it only hurt a little, so he grabbed and tugged as well. After a minute or so, their combined effort barely amounted to another inch or two and they were forced to admit defeat.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Hanzo,” McCree said as he worked himself out of the constricting fabric with almost as much effort as it had taken to get them on in the first place. Once free, he kicked the discarded garment into the corner and gave his lover a warm grin. “I got plenty other pairs I could wear.”

Hanzo gave him a soft smile, glad that he wasn’t upset over the jeans. As level-headed as he usually was, McCree could be sentimental and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Apparently, though, there was nothing to be done about it right then, so he kneeled down and pulled a different pair from the drawer. He stood and held them out to McCree, noticing idly that they seemed somehow notably different from the ones now piled in the corner of the room. It took several seconds for the man to put two and two together, but eventually he did and the difference became obvious.

The jeans he was holding were larger than the discarded pair. Several sizes larger.

The size itself wasn’t a surprise; Hanzo remembered picking them out for him when they’d updated his wardrobe a few months ago. The confusing part was the old jeans. What in the world was he doing with a pair so much smaller than his actual size? How had he ever fit into them comfortably? Unless…

His eyes widened as a sudden realization finally pierced through the fog of complacency in his mind.

McCree had gotten fat.

There was no other way to put it. Not thick, not husky, not chubby. Somehow, McCree had cruised beyond those landmarks without either of them noticing anything. The man he loved and lived with, spent nearly every day with, shared a bed with and made love to, had grown significantly overweight and they had been none the wiser until now. How could that even be possible?

“You ok, hun?” McCree had been chatting, but Hanzo hadn’t registered a word of it. He looked up to see the man looking at him over his shoulder with a bemused expression, but despite his desire to stay focused, he found his gaze drawn downward. It was suddenly obvious that it wouldn’t have mattered if they had managed to get those old jeans up over the man’s thick thighs; there was no way they would’ve been able to contain his ass. Even his boxers, recently purchased just a couple months ago, struggled with the task. Above them, McCree’s spare tire spread out and over the snug waistband, pronounced lovehandles merging into a pudgy roll of flab over his lower back. Below, the stretchy fabric worked to contain a surprisingly broad backside whose width was only dwarfed by his waist. It swayed lazily with each step, and even the slightest reach or bend revealed an inch of asscrack as the overworked underwear slid down over the cowboy’s fat ass.

When Hanzo still failed to respond, he turned to face him with a concerned look on his face. It took a great deal of willpower, but he managed to keep from staring at the heavy gut that he had only just realized his lover sported. Instead, he offered a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” he assured him. “What were you saying?”

“Aww nothin’ much,” he answered with a relieved chuckle. “I oughtta get back to gettin’ ready anyway. Sorry for botherin’ ya.”

“You are not a bother,” Hanzo replied emphatically. Smiling, he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around McCree’s wide waist and pressing himself up against his large, soft belly. After somehow being unaware of its existence, he found himself eager to experience what it felt like, and he was certainly not disappointed. He allowed himself to sink into the man’s yielding flesh, unable to hold back a contented purr as he was suffused with a feeling of warmth and softness. How had he managed to remain ignorant of such a blissful sensation in all the countless times they had been intimate? McCree may have been surprised and even a little confused by his partner’s sudden ardor, but he happily went along with it. Receiving Hanzo’s eager lips with deep kiss, he pulled the smaller man in even closer against his large, fleshy torso. He let out a grunt of surprise as he felt the archer’s hand giving his rear end a squeeze, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain about getting his lover all hot and bothered. Unfortunately, they eventually had to come up for air.

“Well well,” McCree said huskily, arms still wrapped tight around his better half. Hanzo tilted his head up from where it rested against his shoulder to grin up at him, languidly caressing a hand up and down his wide back. He’d gone from sultry to sweet in no time flat, but it didn’t dampen the cowboy’s spirits any as he continued to cradle him. Right then, the last thing he wanted to think about was going to work. “Maybe I don’t gotta be in such a rush after all.”

Putting a hand against McCree’s bare chest, Hanzo reluctantly gave him a gentle push away. He reveled in the way his hand sunk into the soft flesh of his hairy chest. Back when they had first gotten together, his chest had been firm and muscular; a far cry from the pillowy breasts that now rested atop the upper curve of his gut.

“You have a meeting this morning, and I haven’t finished packing your lunch yet.”

Sighing dramatically, he let Hanzo go. As much as he would have liked to, he couldn’t miss the mandatory waste of time that was the Overwatch monthly debriefing. He growled playfully and gave the man one last rough peck on the cheek before returning to the task at hand. Though he wanted to linger, Hanzo forced himself out of the room. He had already acted strangely enough for one morning and he didn’t entirely trust himself not to give in to his desire if he stayed. Besides, he still had things to do and he couldn’t very well let McCree go off to work without his lunch.

  


“Good news,” McCree crowed as he entered the suite’s common area about 30 minutes later with his hair damp and beard freshly brushed. “I got ‘em on all by myself.”

“A perfect fit,” Hanzo offered diplomatically. In truth, the waistband was clearly beginning to dig into the cowboy’s fleshy sides and causing flab to swell over on all sides in a prominent spare tire. The legs didn’t appear to fit any better, judging by how tightly the fabric seemed to cling to his thick thighs. The button was hidden by his overhang, but Hanzo could nevertheless see that the zipper was under enough pressure to look stressed. Even the shirt he wore looked like it would probably need to be replaced soon if the creases around the button over his navel were any indicator. “Very fetching.”

The first part may have been a white lie, but Hanzo was completely serious about the second. Looking at the man he loved stuffed into clothing that he was unknowingly in the process of outgrowing was almost enough to drive him wild. How long would it be until these too would be too small for him massive man? Feeling his face begin to flush, he turned away and began fiddling with McCree’s lunch.

“Would you like some breakfast before you go?”

He hadn’t meant to ask that. Both men knew better than to let McCree try to use the stove, which meant that Hanzo did most of the cooking. Unfortunately for McCree and his love of breakfast foods, Hanzo didn’t like to eat so early in the morning. That meant that the most important meal of the day was more like an occasional treat. He hadn’t been intending to change that tradition before he asked, but now it didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

Ever appreciative, McCree shot him a big smile before declining. “Love to, darlin’, but I’m gonna be late enough already. Rain check?”

“

Of course,” he replied, returning the man’s goofy smile. He accepted a brisk peck on the cheek as the cowboy bustled past him towards the door. He was just about gone before he turned back with a question on his lips, only to be interrupted as Hanzo held out his lunch.

“Thanks, Hanzo. You take real good care of me, ya know that?”

Not waiting for a response, the cowboy turned and lumbered off to work. It was just as well for Hanzo, who would have been mortified if the man saw just how much such a sappy line genuinely warmed his heart.


End file.
